Time of Suprises
by Kawaii-Chibi-Kai
Summary: Squeal to 'Keeping Secrets'. It's Christmas time and Kai want's everyone to be together. Hialry sees that her friends are her family, and asks Tala to move back to Japan. TalHi KaOC SpOC InOC RMar


Here is a one-shot (a very long one) of a Christmas one and a sequel to "Keeping Secrets".

I do not own anyone BUT: Kari, Melanie, Lily, Stephanie, Marcus, and Nadia! :) Please enjoy and review to let me know what you think of it! :)

If you review it will make me very happy! =D

Thank You KaiHillover for being my beta! =D

Ages:  
>Spencer: 19<br>Nadia: 19  
>Bryan: 18<br>Tala: 18  
>Kai: 18<br>Kari: 18  
>Lily:18<br>Ray:18  
>Hilary:17<br>Stephanie:17  
>Tyson:17<br>Melanie: 17  
>Max:17<br>Ian:16  
>Kenny:16<br>Diachi:15

~ On with the story! ~

Tala had his arms wrapped around Hilary's waist and kissed her neck. Hilary was currently living in Russia with her boyfriend and his team. It wasn't a cold day in Moscow that day, but you still needed to dress right or you would freeze.

It had been a few months since her team and his team found out they were dating, and having sex. Well... Those two things can lead to something bigger. And it had happened.

They were dating for two months then they moved on to the next step, and now five months later, well... Hilary was now three months along.

Tala wasn't sure what to think. He was only eighteen, and she was seventeen. He was pissed, scared, and happy, all at one time, but mostly happy. He couldn't wait to have a child. He didn't care if it was a boy or a girl. Okay, secretly he hoped it was a girl. Then he could threaten any guy that dared to hurt her in any shape or form. He would be six feet under the ground if he forced himself on her. Okay now he was thinking of murdering his unborn child's boyfriend.

"Tala?" Tala's head snapped back to reality and he looked down at Hilary who blinked at him. "What do you think?"

"Uh... What was the question again?" He asked looking into her eyes.

Hilary giggled. "I asked if you wanted to go inside. My feet are getting cold. We can cuddle under the blankets."

"Oh, of course." He picked her up bridal style, making her squeal in the processes, and carried her in through the back door, and shut it with his foot.

Kai looked at the two and raised a brow. He was sitting at the table eating.

"Tala, set me down," Hilary said giggling.

Tala frowned at her but did so. Hilary sat at the table with Kai. "Where is everyone?"

Kai looked at her."Bryan and Spencer took off to Japan to see Melanie and Lily. Ian is there already with Stephanie, doing something geeky."

"What about Kari? She and you don't talk that much anymore." Hilary asked looking at the boy.

Tala went to the bathroom. He and Kari used to date a long time ago, when they were fifteen.

"She's in Scotland." Kai said icily.

Hilary sighed, and looked at Kai. "Kai, she's a big girl and she can take care of herself. I _know_ you dislike Johnny, but Kari seems to keep him settled, and besides he's not a complete jerk like he used to be."

Kai sighed, and looked down in his coffee cup. "I know, I already threatened his life and he just laughed at me. Then the team did it and he stopped. Only because he knew Tala and would kill him, as well as the rest of the team."

Hilary smiled at him, and rubbed her stomach.

Kai noticed her doing this and could not help but smile at her. "I honestly can't believe that you and Tala are having a baby. I mean you're only seventeen, and he's eighteen."

Hilary nodded and blushed some. "He was mad at me first."

"Of course I was." Kai and Hilary both looked to see Tala coming back in the room.

"Well I don't blame you." Hilary said looking at him. "I was mad too."

Kai chuckled, some. "Tala, you remember what I told a few months back?"

Tala looked at him, and blinked."You've told me a lot of things. Can you be more specific?"

"When I found out about you dating Hil."

Tala's eyes widened.

"Kai, you're NOT killing my boyfriend, and the father of my baby."

Kai looked at her, "Hil, I would never do that." He looked at Tala. "You hurt Hil OR the baby. You're dead."

Hilary sweat dropped. "Kai if he hurt the baby_ I_ would kill him."

Tala fell over. "Thanks a lot, love." He got back up. "But you don't have to worry about that, because I would never do that sort of thing."

Hilary smiled at her boyfriend before giggling. She then stood up and went over to the fridge and opened the door then shut it before leaving the room.

Tala took a seat, and watched her.

"**What do you want?" **Kai asked looking at him.

"**A girl," **Tala said and leaned back in his chair, and put his head back.

"**I don't know what would be worse: another Hilary or another you."**

Tala looked at Kai and raised a brow.

"**She's scary when she's mad."**

"**I know that, I've been dating her for eight months."**

"**I never thought of her to be the kind of girl to move so fast in a relationship."**

"**Neither did I."**

Tala then clued in. "I wasn't _that _bad."

Kai burst out laughing at his friend's slowness.

Tala glared at him.

Kai just smiled.

Hilary came back in the room and went to the fridge again.

"You okay?" Tala asked looking at her.

"I have a baby growing on my bladder. Think about it, hun."

"I'm sorry."

Kai smiled at the two before he put his cup in the sink and went to his room.

Hilary giggled and dragged Tala off to their room to snuggle for a while, and maybe sleep some too.

~In Japan~

"Stephanie, why are _they _here?" Tyson asked looking at his sister.

Stephanie looked at her brother and blinked. "Because I invited them here, and Grandpa said it was okay. Come on, its Christmas." She was right. Stephanie had already started to decorate the dojo and had sent her dad an email asking if he was going to be home or not for Christmas. She had also sent one to Hiro too hoping to hear back from them soon.

Tyson went off into the other room, where Kenny, Ray, Max, and Daichi were.

"Come on guys. At least they're not going to be bugging us." Kenny said looking at the team.

Ray sighed. "Kenny, my _sister_ is having _sex_ with the guy that _almost killed_ me, and it's sure as hell bugging me."

"And my sister is dating a guy three times her size and is three years _older_ than her." Max groaned "Not to mention, he's kind of scary..."

"And Stephanie is dating someone who can put a gun together and take one a part in minutes, and build bombs, from scratch, and can hack into any computer system." Tyson said sighing.

Kenny sighed and stood up. "Well I have to go. I need to finish getting ready for my trip."

"Your trip?" Max asked looking at Kenny and blinked.

"Yea, my parents and I are going to Rome for two and half weeks for Christmas and New Year. I still need to finish packing, didn't I tell you guys?"

"No." Daichi said looking at him.

"I'm sorry; I'm leaving tomorrow morning at 2:45."

Ray sighed. "Well, have fun."

Kenny nodded and stood up. "See you guys in a couple of weeks." He said before going to the door and putting on his jacket and boots.

Tyson sighed.

"Yo Tyson, you got get training!" Grandpa said coming in the room.

Tyson looked at his grandfather. "What for Grandpa?"

"You and your sis have a tournament to win!"

Tyson looked at him. "But there's is no blading tournament going on..."

"Kendo, little dude!"

"Grandpapa, I'm seventeen! And besides the doctor said you should be resting! You're not as young as you used to be!" Tyson said standing up and looking at his grandfather. It was true. Grandpa _was_ getting older. He was using his kendo stick as a walking stick.

"Are you calling me old!" Grandpa yelled at him looking outraged.

"Yes Grandpa, just go and rest for an hour. Please, Steph and I will train after." Tyson said walking to his grandfather, and leading him out of the room.

Max watched his friend struggle with the older man. "Tyson has a point... He should be resting a little bit more."

Ray nodded his head.

Daichi frowned though. "Tyson should treat him better."

"The doctor told him to rest." Tyson said coming back in the room, and leaving the door open ajar so he could hear his grandfather.

"But still, since when does anyone in your family listen to doctors?" Ray asked looking at him.

Tyson looked down, "After what happened, I'm forcing him to settle down some."

Ray looked at Tyson, and blinked. "When did it happen?"

"The day before mine and Steph's sixteenth birthday, he got a heart attack. I thought I had lost him. The doctors are telling him to settle down now. I mean he's seventy-five years old, I wish he would just relax and do something that won't be as stressful on his heart."

Max frowned at his buddy, and patted his back.

"I think we should call Kai up and get him to come back to Japan with Tala and Hil for Christmas." Max said smiling.

"It would be nice to see them." Tyson said smiling at his friends.

"Well Hilary ran off with Tala to Russia quite fast because her parents didn't like that idea of their daughter having a baby before she was married, or being seventeen." Ray said looking at the group.

"Alright then, so who wants to call?" Daichi asked looking at the group of boys.

The boys looked at each other. "Ray!" Max and Tyson said at once.

"How did I know it was going to be me?" Ray sighed standing up, and going over to the phone. Has he reached to pick it up, the phone rang.

~Outside~

"You sure?" Spencer asked looking down at Melanie, whose face showed no emotions.

"I don't know." She said softly, watching the snow fall from the sky slowly.

"I'll be behind you all the way no matter what." He said kissing her fore head.

Melanie looked at him tears sparkling in her eyes.

Spencer looked into her blue eyes and pulled her close to him and kissed her head. "I'm sorry." He felt his chest dampen. He gently pulled away from her and looked at her, to see her crying. "I swear I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy again."

Melanie looked at him, her lower lip trembling.

Spencer hugged her again. "I hate seeing you so upset."

"I'm not sure about this." Melanie whispered, softly snuggling closer to Spencer.

Spencer kissed her head, and gently pulled away and whipped her tears.

"Let's talk to Stephanie."

Melanie looked down blushing some. She really didn't want to tell her friends that she and Spencer were having sex...

Spencer looked down at her and blinked, not really seeing the problem.

~Russia~

Kai had left his room and went downstairs to use the house phone.

"Hey, it's me."

"Mind having more people over?"

"Thanks Ray."

Kai waited for Ray to check with Tyson to be sure Tala, Hilary and himself could stay there for the Christmas holidays, and maybe another guest of his to join them.

He wanted to see all his friends for the holidays. Even if he had to rent a hotel room, it wouldn't matter to him, and he also wanted his team to meet someone.

'_Wait, what about Hil? Would she want to go back? After all her parents didn't take it too good when they found out she was pregnant with some Russian guy's baby... I'm so glad we worked out that we are just friends and she is my little sister or I would be a dead man by her dad and our team._'

"Hey Kai, you still there?" Kai's thoughts broke when he heard Ray's voice.

"Sorry I'm still here, just thinking is all."

"Yea, I'll book a room for the two of them. She needs a good place to sleep."

"You sure?"

"Alright then if you say so. No, it will be just the three of us."

"No. She's in Scotland."

"Good bye Ray." Kai hung up the phone and sighed.

"Marcus." Kai called to his butler.

Marcus came in through the side door. "Yes sir?"

"I will be leaving for the Christmas holidays tomorrow night. Tala and Hilary are going to be joining me. The staff will have the two weeks off, please let them know. I would like you and Nadia to come with us; that is if you wish to join us." Kai respected the older man a lot. He had been with his family for as a long as he could remember, and when he looked at photos of his parents he was in them too.

Marcus looked at Kai, "Thank you, sir, but I best stay here and look after the mansion. I do hope you understand. Will you introducing Nadia to your friends as—"

"Of course, that's fine, and yes." Kai said looking at him, then down, and leaving the room.

Marcus smiled at his young master, before leaving the room as well to alert the other staff members.

~Tala and Hilary~

Hilary was lying fast asleep in bed in Tala's arms, while Tala watched her sleep. '_I wonder what she'll say..._'

~Kai~

"Nadia," Kai said knocking on the door, of one of the workers.

A young girl opened the door. Her skin was very pale; she had some weight to her but not a lot. Her hair was jet black with purple streaks in it that went to her shoulders, red eyes, both her ears pierced upper and lower, and snake bites.

"**Mas-**."

"**Don't call me master.**" Kai said looking at her. "**I'm not into that kind of stuff.**" It wasn't a snappy tone it was more of humor kind of tone.

The girl smiled at him. "**Is their something you need, Kai?**"

Kai smiled at her and nodded. "**I want you to come to Japan with Tala, Hilary and myself.**"

Nadia smiled at him and nodded. "**Of course, will I be going as your maid or –**"

"**My girlfriend.**"

Nadia blushed slightly, when Kai called her his girlfriend. To everyone else she was just his maid. But Kai was actually her boyfriend.

Kai leaned in and kissed her lips gently. "**You will be able to meet my other team**."

Nadia blushed when Kai kissed her.

"**Why me? You could have any other girl in the world...**" Nadia whispered holding Kai's hands.

"**You're different, you don't even know how to beyblade; you like animals when you look like the kind that hates them. People still judge you. You said no the first three times I asked you out showing how stubborn you are. And I know you're amazing because your grandfather is amazing**." Kai said looking, leaning on her forehead.

Nadia was blushing as he spoke to her.

Kai could not help but grin at her. He kissed her lips again. "**I need to go and get Tala and Hilary up to talk to them**."

Nadia nodded and shut her door once more.

~Tala and Hilary~

Hilary had woken up and looked up to see Tala staring at the ceiling. "What do you see?" she whispered to him, making him fall out of bed and onto to the floor.

Hilary looked over the side of the bed and giggled at him, "You okay?"

"You sound so concerned." He muttered but stood up and rubbed his head and got back on the bed. "I'll be okay."

Hilary smiled at him, and leaned up and kissed his lip

Tala smiled and kissed her, then started to kiss her neck.

"Ta—." She gasped slightly and Tala _almost_ took her shirt off when there was a knock on the door.

Tala cursed and looked to the door. "**Yes**?"

Kai opened the door and looked at the two of them, blinked and smirked. "Am I interrupting?"

"No." Hilary said at the same time Tala said "Yes."

Kai chuckled at them, and leaned against the door frame. "You up for taking a trip?"

Hilary sat up looking at him. "Kai, I couldn't ask you to take us somewhere! I mean you're letting me live here for nothing, with a baby!"

"Hilary, I _told _you its okay, really." Kai said walking over to them.

"But _still_!" Hilary said looking at him.

"Hil, he's offering to take us somewhere, we shouldn't complain." Tala said looking at his girlfriend and kissed her cheek.

Kai looked at Tala. "Who said anything about you?"

Hilary laughed at the look on Tala's face. "Tala, Kai's my _big brother_."

Tala glared at him.

"If you want to come you have to pay your own way." Kai said smirking at him. Tala huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Come on Kai, if you are taking my princesses somewhere I get to go too."

Hilary smiled at Kai, "Please?"

Kai looked to Hilary and sighed – a fake one mind you – "Fine."

Hilary smiled and giggled at Tala and kissed his check. "So, where we going?"

"Japan."

Hilary's eyes widen. "Kai, I can't—"

"You don't have to see them if you don't want too, I'm not making you go, but I thought it would be nice if we had Christmas at Tyson's. The girl's are going to be there, Ray told me a while back that Mariah was coming to see him for Christmas."

Hilary looked down, at her hands, and fidgeted slightly.

"Hilary, you don't have to go. I just want you to be with your friends for Christmas." Kai said looking at her.

Tala kissed her head, and looked at her. "If you don't want to go, I'll be here with you."

"When do we leave?" Hilary whispered softly, and looked up to Kai who blinked at her.

"Tomorrow night." He said looking at her with a slight smile, before going to the door.

"Hey Kai?" Hilary called to him, making Kai stop he looked over his shoulder.

"Yea?"

"Is your girlfriend coming?" Hilary asked then giggled some.

Kai said nothing before heading to the door, and closing it.

Hilary giggled and squealed.

Tala looked at her and raised a brow. "Who's his girlfriend?"

"Nadia." Hilary said smiling at her boyfriend and stood up off the bed and went over to her dresser.

"What? He never told me he was dating her!" Tala huffed and sat on the bed and closed his eyes and sighed and then opened them again and looked at Hilary. "What the?"

Hilary turned around and looked at Tala; she was standing there in her pants and bra looking for a different shirt to wear. "What?" Her belly was bigger than she was used to and she was having a hard time wearing some of her clothes.

"How long have you had that tattoo?"

Hilary smiled at him, "Almost six months."

"It's really nice."

Hilary giggled and pulled her PJ top over her head, and pulled a pair of sleep pants out and walked over to the bed to put them on.

Tala watched her. "Hilary what do you want?"

Hilary looked at him and looked to her belly and put her hand on her stomach. "As long as they'e healthy I don't care."

Tala smiled and nodded and kissed her.

On Hilary's lower back was a white wolf tattoo that resembled Wolborg.

~Japan~

Tyson and Stephanie where going at each other with kendo sticks while the others watched. Bryan was pretty impressed how good Tyson was at this.

Melanie sat next to Spencer not really paying much attention around her. She hadn't had much of a chance to talk to her team aside from Kari about what was going on with her and Spencer.

~Two days from now ~

Kai had got them a hotel room so they could surprise everyone. He and Nadia were sharing a room while Tala and Hilary had one. Hilary brought only two bags with her. She had a strong feeling that she might have to go shopping for some new clothes and some bras.

Hilary walked next to Tala and held his hand. They weren't staying too far from the dojo.

"Can we sit for a few minutes?" She asked looking at her friends.

Kai looked back at her and Tala and nodded. He had one hand in his pocket while his other arm was around Nadia's waist.

Tala helped Hilary sit down on a bench.

"Okay?" Nadia asked looking at her.

Hilary smiled at the girl; she was trying hard to learn Japanese and English and was doing well so far.

Hilary nodded her head. "Just a little sore."

Nadia nodded her head some and smiled. She rested her head on Kai's shoulder.

"I'll rent us a car to drive; it's not really safe for you to be walking too far. A little is fine at a time, but I don't want you walking too much."

"It's okay Kai, really." Hilary said looking at him, with a slight smile and stood up once more, but did it slowly.

Tala helped her stand up and held her hand once more.

Kai looked at her and sighed, "You're too stubborn for your own good."

Hilary smiled at him, and held Tala's hand. "You called them and told them we were coming now, right?"

"Nope." Kai said carelessly, he had one arm around Nadia and the other by his side with his hand in his pocket.

"Kai, that's not very nice." Hilary said frowning at the boy.

Kai looked back at her. "Hil, how long have you know me?"

Hilary looked at him and blinked. "Good point." She giggled, and went to take her phone out of her purse.

"Don't call them. I want to surprise them." Kai said looking at than to her phone.

Hilary looked at him then to her phone and sighed. "Fine." She said and put it back in her purse.

Kai smiled at her. "Thanks Hil." Then turned to Nadia and smiled at her. "**You already met one team. Now you get to meet my other one.**"

Nadia looked at him and blinked. "**How many teams are you on**?"

Kai just smiled at her, "**Two**."

Hilary was just glaring at the two of them. "Come on Princess, I've been _trying_ to teach you Russian."

"I _know_." Hilary said and sighed but smiled. "But I know my numbers at least, so I have a feeling they are talking teams."

Tala smiled and kissed her head. "Good job."

Hilary smiled and looked at the sky, as it started to snow just as they were rounding the corner to Tyson's place.

"I think the snow here is prettier here than in Russia." Hilary giggled and smiled at Tala.

"I didn't know there was a difference." He said looking down at her.

"It's not as cold here." Kai said chuckling, and walked into the Granger yard. The green grass covered and a light blanket of snow.

Hilary followed and looked around the yard remembering all the time they'd trained there. In a few years they won't be taking part in the tournaments. Once the blader reaches the age of twenty they are no longer allowed to take part.

Kai looked back at them. "Come on you two." He said before knocking on the door, letting go of Nadia. He knew how Stephanie liked to decorate.

The door opened to reveal Lily, who for a change had clothes on that actuality covered her body. She was wearing black sweat pants with a holiday sweater, and slippers on her feet. Over her shoulder jet black hair was almost touching the ground.

"Hey there, you four." She said smiling and let them all in.

Kai nodded and went inside, followed by Nadia who gave her a bow, then Hilary then Tala, who closed the door behind him. Lily turned around.

"Guys, we have company!" She yelled as loud as she could and led them into the living room. Tala and Hilary walked ahead of Kai and Nadia only because both girls had to get undress from the cold and Nadia was using Kai as a post to hold her up, so she could get her boots off.

Hilary smiled when she saw all her friends. Tala had his arm around her waist.

"Best not look up," Tyson said looking at the two and laughed.

Both Hilary and Tala blinked at Tyson and Tala looked up and laughed some, and gave her a light peek on the lips and walked into the room. Diachi looked at Hilary and blinked. "You've gotten bigger since you left."

Hilary narrowed her eyes at him. "That's what happens when you get pregnant." She said icily.

"Now, now Hil, no killing the kid," Stephanie said looking at Hilary with a smile, "now come, sit down!" she said, and she and Lily both brought her to a spot on the couch to sit down. Hilary laughed at them some.

"Where's Kai at?" Bryan asked looking at Tala who sat next to Hilary on the couch.

"He'll be right in. You know him, business, business and more business."

"True." Ian said sighing sitting on the floor.

"Hey."

Everyone looked to see Kai standing at the door in a black turtleneck shirt and jeans, and no face paint, but he had his stud in his left ear.

With his arm around Nadia's waist yet again who was wearing a dress with a belt around her stomach, and tights. That covered her feet. She left her piercing in too.

The group just stared at them.

"Mistletoe!" Stephanie yelled smiling at them.

Kai looked up and blinked and looked at Nadia who just looked confused and he kissed her lips.

The room was silent; Kai broke away and looked at his friends. "Everyone this is Nadia, my girlfriend."

All the guys in the room jaws dropped when Kai said _girlfriend_.

When Spencer finally realized, he looked to the couple. "How long?"

Nadia bit her lower bit slowly, "Three."

Everyone just blinked. "Sweetie, is it months or weeks?" Hilary said looking to her.

Nadia just blinked. "M or W?" Hilary asked looking at the girl.

Nadia smiled some and giggled. "M."

"Three months?" Bryan said blinking and looked at Kai. "And you never told us?"

"Yea." Kai said shrugging his shoulders.

"Where's Kenny at?" Hilary asked looking around the room.

"He and his parents went to Rome for Christmas." Ray said looking at them and to his watch, and stood up. "Hey guys sorry but I gotta run. Mariah's flight comes in soon. She'll _kill_ me if I'm not there to meet her."

"Don't tell her we're here yet!" Hilary yelled to him, with one hand by her mouth and the other on her stomach.

"I won't!" Then the door shut.

"So what is up with Ray and Mariah?" Hilary asked looking to Lily with a grin.

Lily giggled and smiled. "They've known each other since they were toddlers... Well... as kids we did our chorus, took our naps and baths together, so it's not at all awkward with them."

"And you're dating the guy who almost killed him?" Kai asked looking at her with a questionable look.

Lily grinned, and stuck her tong out at him. "Hey I'm allowed to have sex with whoever I please."

"I didn't say anything about having sex, I said dating." Kai said shaking his head at her.

"Dating, sex: same thing to me." She said shrugging her shoulders carelessly.

"Well sweetie there is one. If you're just having sex with him and that's it, then it's friends with benefits. Now, if you two went out to places _and_ had sex," she looked at Lily "though _not _in a public place, then you would be dating."

Lily grinned. "Okay then yes we _are_ dating _and_ having sex."

"Can we stop talking about your sex life?" Tyson asked looking at the Chinese girl.

"Suuuuurrre." She then looked to Hilary and smiled. "How's the baby?"

Hilary smiled and rubbed her stomach lightly. "Fine."

"What do you guys want?" Max asked looking at the two.

"As long as it's healthy, I'm happy." Hilary said smiling,

Tala remained silent, and looked down.

"What about you Tala?" Stephanie asked looking at the red head boy.

Tala looked at her and grinned. "A girl."

The guys looked at him and blinked. "He just wants a girl so he can threaten the life out of the guy she dates." Kai said with a grin.

Hilary smiled at her friends and stood up off the couch.

"So Nadia tell us about yourself." Max said looking at the forgotten girl sitting next to Kai.

Nadia blinked at Max and looked at Kai.

"**Tell them about yourself**." He told her so she could understand.

Nadia nodded and looked at everyone in the room. "Work Kai, no meat, love animals."

Everyone in the room blinked. "She's still learning." Tala said looking at the guys in the room.

"Don't sweat it." Tyson said smiling at Nadia. Hilary came back into the room and sat down next to Tala once more.

"Where did you go?" Diachi asked looking at her.

Hilary rolled her eyes at him. "I went to the bathroom, then I went to see Grandpa."

Nadia looked confused at Hilary. "Grandpa?"

"Tyson and Stephanie's grandfather, everyone calls him Grandpa." Spencer said looking at the young girl.

Nadia smiled at Spencer, and nodded once more.

"Hey kiddos," Grandpa said walking into the room with his jacket on, he noticed Nadia and Kai. "Who's the new dudet?"

"She's Kai's girlfriend." Stephanie said smiling, at her grandfather. "Where you going Grandpa?"

"Going to get the tree." Grandpa said looking at them. "Care to join me in finding one?"

"Tree?" Nadia asked looking at Kai.

"A Christmas tree, It's what the gifts—" Kai started to explain when Hilary started to talk "Gifts! I forgot all about the shopping part!" Hilary stood up once more and started to the door.

Tala went after her. "Hold up there, you're not going anywhere alone."

"I'll go with her." Melanie said speaking up for the first time.

Everyone in the room looked and blinked at Melanie. She didn't like malls, or shopping, or crowds, or talking with people, or people in general.

Stephanie smiled and looked at her grandfather. "Grandpa, can we borrow the car to do our shopping then go get the tree?"

Grandpa looked and blinked at her. "I guess so, just be careful driving."

Lily squealed. "Awesome!" she kissed Bryan on the cheek and stood up, and left the room. Stephanie followed. Melanie sighed and stood up. "I better make sure they don't screw anything up, and left the room.

Nadia just sat there and blinked, then blinked again. "Go ahead." Nadia looked at Kai who pulled out his wallet and gave her a card. "**Just don't let the others get a hold of it**."

Nadia giggled and put it into purse that she was holding on too. Tala was whispering to Hilary to be careful while she was out and then walked with her to the main door.

"Is it just me or have all the girls gone insane?" Diachi asked tilting his head sideways.

"No, it's just you." Ian said grinning at him.

Kai walked Nadia too the door.

"What can you guys tells us about Nadia?" Max asked looking at Spencer and Bryan.

Bryan grinned. "She's Kai's maid." Before laughing.

The guys looked at each other and blinked. "Like she _works_ for him?" Diachi asked just to clarify what he was hearing.

"Yup, she calls him master too at times, but he doesn't like that." Ian said with a grin.

"Hey, did you guys get gifts for the girls yet?" Tala asked looking at his friends.

Bryan and Spencer said nothing. "Those two didn't get anything done yet. They've been too busy doing other things with them." Ian said laughing.

"You saying you got Stephanie's gift already?" Bryan asked looking at the youngest member of the team.

"Yeah." Ian said simply and shrugged his shoulders.

"I got one gift for Hil, but with her being pregnant I don't know what to get her." Tala said sitting flopping back on the couch.

Kai followed him back. The girls were gone for a few hours. "So Kai how far have you and Nadia gone?" Bryan asked with a wicked grin.

Kai raised a brow at him. "Since when do you guys want know about my sex life?"

"Since you started dating your maid." Max said and laughed some. He shut up pretty quick when Kai glared at him.

"We've only been going out since a few months. That was only because I needed to bring a date with me to a banquet or I would have had a bunch of rich bitches all over me. So her grandfather suggested that I take her. We went together had a blast and we went out a few more times."

"Wow... Who would have thought the Ice King could be so nice." Tyson said with a grin.

Tyson, Max, and Diachi stopped bugging the guys and went to work on their Winter break homework.

~Ray and Mariah~

"You're so sweet, Ray." Mariah said kissing his cheek.

Ray smiled at the pink haired girl before him, and he kissed her lips. "Anything for you, Mar." Ray had just let her into his apartment the one he was staying in. He was taking a culinary class at a local college, and the apartment was closer to the college then the Dojo.

The apartment was a descent size; it was two bedroom apartments on the fourth floor of a five story building. Ray and Lily lived together not wanting to be a burden to Mr. Granger. The living room had a couch, a TV stand with a good size TV, a book case filled with books. Under, one of the windows was a desk covered in books and a laptop. In the kitchen was a kitchen table again covered in stuff the dishes where piled up in the sink.

Mariah looked around the place. "Been busy?"

Ray set her bags down and scratched the back of his head. "Just a little, my school just let out a few days ago and Lily's been busy at work."

Mariah giggled, and walked over to the window to watch it snow. Ray carried her bags into his room, and set them down by the bed before going back out to her.

"What's it like living with your sister?" Mariah asked still looking out the window.

"A pain." He said then chuckled.

Mariah looked at him blinked. "A pain?"

"She has Bryan over here pretty much every night. Just to have him here. Well they have sex every now and then."

Mariah wiggled her nose. "I didn't need to know that..."

"Well... If you're going to be living here then yea, you might want to know."

Mariah giggled and smiled at him, and kissed his lips.

"You sure your parents are okay with you coming to live here?" Ray asked pulling her away for a moment.

Mariah nodded her head. "It's fine. Besides I can go to school now too!"

Ray grinned at her, and kissed her head.

"By the way, what's going on for Christmas? Who's all going to be there?"

"Lily, Stephanie, Melanie, Spencer, Bryan, Ian, Max, and Tyson, Kai said he will try and come."

Mariah frowned. "Hil, didn't want to come?"

Ray shrugged his shoulders. "She might come with Kai. And if she comes, so will Tala."

Mariah smiled. "What about Kai's sister?"

"Kari's in Scotland."

Mariah laughed slightly. "How's Kai liking that?"

"Well I talked to him a few days ago, and he was still annoyed as ever."

Ray smiled and picked her up in his arms. "How about we go take a nap?"He asked with a grin.

Mariah smiled and giggled. "I _like_ your version of nap."

Ray laughed and carried her off to his room, and shut the door with his foot.

~The girls~

"What do you think we should get the guys?" Lily asked looking at the other girls.

Hilary was looking at stuff through windows.

"I have _no_ idea." Stephanie said sighing and rubbed her head.

Melanie was in a store buy something for Spencer. Nadia was in the same store getting something for Kai.

"Well at least those two have ideas." Stephanie pouted, and crossed her arms over her chest.

Hilary was pushing the cart that didn't have a whole lot in it aside from their jackets. Hilary was getting looks as people passed by her, but not as many as Nadia.

"Come on girls, I'm really not liking the looks I'm getting from people." Hilary said looking down at the stuff.

"Ignore them, Hil." Melanie said coming out of the store with a bag.

Hilary looked at Melanie and blinked. "If anyone starts on you, they have to deal with Lily and myself." She said setting the bag in the cart.

Hilary smiled and giggled. Nadia came out holding a bag also. "Hey girl's I need to go and look at some bras. Mine is getting too small."

"Sure, I think it's time that I picked up something for Bryan." Lily said with a grin.

"Girl, I'm sure he'll like whatever you have to wear as long as he can take it off." Stephanie said rolling her eyes at Lily.

Lily laughed. "That's true, I guess."

Hilary shook her head at them.

Stephanie shook her head. "Hey, you girls go ahead I need to go and pick something's up for you girls."

Hilary nodded her head. "Okay, meet us at the food court in an hour okay?"

Nadia looked at the girls. "Book." She wasn't too sure on where to go.

"You come with me, sweetie." Stephanie said looking at Nadia, who nodded her head.

The girls spilt up going their own ways in the mall.

~Dojo~

Spencer sitting outside watching it snow. "So, what's up with you?"

Spencer looked to see Tala watching him, and sighed and looked back to the sky.

Tala blinked and sat across from him. "Does it have to do with Mel?"

"Yea."

"What is it?"

"She thinks she might be pregnant."

Tala choked on air.

Spencer looked at him, and blinked.

"How can you just causally talk like that? You're not embarrassed?"

"No, she's my girlfriend after all..."

Tala sighed and shook his head "What does she think?"

"She's scared. The only time I've seen her so scared was when we were in the Abbey."

Tala frowned at his team member. "Do you guys use protection?"

"All the time."

"Then she might just be missing, that's all."

"You guys have the most awkward conversions I have ever heard." Bryan said shaking his head at the two.

Both Tala and Spencer looked at Bryan and blinked. "Like you don't talk about your sex life." Tala said looking at him and narrowing his eyes.

Bryan shrugged his shoulders and looked at them, and sat down. "So what's up with Mel?"

"She might be pregnant."

"Well, you're taking it better than Tala did that's for sure."

"Hey! I had every right to be upset! Kai was going to kill me!" Tala said defending himself, and crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.

"Him and the rest of his team," Bryan added with a laugh.

Tala growled, and looked away from him. "Well, Kai's the only one dating a girl a year older than him."

"Naw remember, Ian and Stephanie are dating, and Stephanie is older than him by a year." Bryan said leaning back.

"Can we get back to the problem at hand?" Spencer asked looking at them.

Both Tala and Bryan looked at Spencer and blinked.

"The fact the Melanie might be pregnant and I'll be a dead man."

"True... the fact that she's dating you, who is three years older than herself..." Bryan said slowly looking at him.

"Says the guy who almost murdered his girlfriends brother."

"Guys, I'm fucking serous what am I going to do?" Spencer asked looking at Bryan and Tala.

"You can start by calming the hell down." Kai said looking down at him.

The three guys looked at him. "Get her to take a pregnancy test."

"How do you know this stuff?" Tala asked looking at Kai.

"Your girlfriend and my sister."

Tala swallowed hard.

"Wait, you slept with both Kari and Hilary!" Bryan asked looking at Tala.

"No..."

"Yes, he did, Kari got scared because she thought she might be pregnant, but thank God she wasn't. And Hilary got me to go with her to the store _and_ the doctors because she wasn't sure how her boyfriend was going to react to the news."

Tala frowned some and looked down.

Spencer sighed and took out his phone and pressed a button and held it up to his ear waiting for an answer. "Hey, it's your boyfriend, call me when you can." He hung up.

"I say let's go in and have a drink and wait for them to get back." Bryan said standing up, looking at the red haired boy."

"Sounds good to me," Kai said standing up and heading inside.

Tala stood up and looked at Spencer who went back to looking at the falling snow. He rested a hand on his shoulder. Spencer looked at him. "Everything will be fine."

Spencer nodded and sighed, and stood up next to Tala. "I hope so."

~Mariah and Ray~

Mariah laid next to Ray, her head resting on his chest, the sheets covering them both. "I've missed you."

Ray looked down at her and kissed her lips. "I've missed you too." Mariah giggled and slid out of bed and dropped the sheet that covered her body and walked out of the room, and winked at Ray. "I'm going to clean up." Ray watched her leave, tossed the covers off him and followed her. "Wait for me!"

~The girls~

The girls walked back to the car with a bunch of bags. Lily was carrying Hilary's bag while she drank her milkshake.

"Thanks again, Lily." Hilary said smiling at the older girl.

"Not a problem." Lily said smiling at the brown haired girl

Melanie walked behind the girl with her bags in front of her. She stared at the ground like she was in a daze, she was in such a daze that she walked right into the front of the car.

"Careful, hunny," Stephanie said looking at her has she unlocked the doors and got Hilary in the car first then helped put the bags in the trunk.

Melanie said nothing and held her bag and got in the back seat silently. Nadia blinked at her and looked at Lily. "She okay?"

Lily frowned some. "I'm not too sure..." she replied slowly,

Stephanie, Lily and Nadia all got in the car, and Stephanie started the car up. "You girl's find everything you were looking for?"

"Need Kari gift," Nadia said looking at the girls.

"Kari's pretty good; she'll love whatever you get her..." Hilary said looking back at her.

"True to that," Lily said with a slight laugh as she put her belt on.

"Alright, let's head home." Stephanie said as she put her seat belt on and looked in her mirror and slowly backed out of the spot she was in. "And away we go!" before they took off.

~At the dojo~

Ray had come back with Mariah, and was sitting in the living room with them.

"Spencer!"

Spencer looked up only to see a blond blur. Melanie ran into him and was hugging his chest.

"Wha-?"

"I'm not pregnant!"

The room went into silence.

The others came running in the room, aside from Hilary and Nadia.

"What?" Lily, Stephanie, and Max yelled looking at her.

Melanie looked at her friends blushing slightly.

"Well, I can see where you're coming from..." Lily said looking at her. "I've been there."

"Well I'm there." Hilary said coming in the room looking at her friends.

Mariah's eyes widen. "Hilary!" she said running and hugging the girl.

Nadia came in the room and went over to Kai.

Hilary laughed and hugged Mariah. "Careful hunny," She said pulling the pink haired girl away, and smiled at her. "You're face is all red! Wh-"

"Red light!" Mariah said holding her hand up and Hilary frowned and shut up.

"How did you do that?" Tyson asked looking at Mariah.

"Simple, since we don't know when to shut up we shut each other by saying 'red light' and we agreed to shut up right away."

Stephanie laughed. "Awesome deal, girl."

Nadia just looked down right confused.

Mariah looked at her and blinked.

Lily walked over to them. "Mariah this is Nadia." She looked at Nadia "**Nadia this is Mariah, Ray's girlfriend.**"

Nadia looked at Mariah and smiled and bowed to her.

Hilary went and sat down.

"The bags!" Melanie said letting go of Spencer and ran out of the room and outside in just her boots and sweater. Lily followed her but ran back inside, and clung to Bryan. She had no sock or boots on. Stephanie laughed at the girl, and followed Melanie out.

"Yup, they've definitely lost it." Daichi said blinking at them while Lily wouldn't let go of Bryan.

Tala laughed at him and brought Hilary over to a chair for her to sit down.

Mariah looked around the room and blinked at Kai. She had never seen him so relaxed before.

"What?"Kai asked looking at her.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so... well... "

"Not acting like an emotional bastard?" Hilary helped out.

"Yea."

"Thanks Hil." Kai muttered under his breath, while Nadia sat next to Kai and rested her head on his shoulder, at which Mariah blinked again at Kai.

"She's Kai's girlfriend. I know, hard to believe." Hilary laughed.

Stephanie and Melanie came back in the room and sat down, Melanie on Spencer's lap and Stephanie on the floor.

"You girls get your shopping done?" Spencer asked looking at Melanie.

"Most of it," Melanie said looking at Spencer.

"Hil, I got the best news for you." Mariah said going and sitting on the arm rest of the chair.

"What is it?" Tilting her head to the side and blinking.

"I'm moving to Japan!" she squealed again. Hilary giggled and hugged her friend.

"That's awesome, Mariah! Where are you staying? What are you going to be doing?"

Mariah giggled. "I'll tell you after."

Hilary frowned and pouted.

Grandpa soon came back in and took Tyson and Stephanie out to get the tree. Ray, Kai and Tala were getting the boxes out while Mariah and Stephanie untied the lights, and Lily moved things around. Spencer had left to go for a walk.

A few hours later Grandpa, Stephanie and Tyson came in with the tree. Bryan helped them put it on the stand seeing Spencer was gone and Lily was busy with the lights, still.

"Alright dudes and dudets, who wants pizza for supper while we get this tree looking good?" Grandpa asked looking at the kids.

"Alright Grandpa," Tyson said, and backed away from the tree.

Everyone agreed to pizza and started to put stuff on the tree. Hilary was sitting down and watched her friends. She stood up and went outside to watch the snow fall.

Nadia watched her leave and blinked.

'_Were a family….' _Hilary thought to herself. _'I never thought I would ever be part of a family again...'_

"You really should have a jacket on, Princess." Tala said coming over to her, and putting his arms around her.

"Tala?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"I want to move back to Japan."

Tala stepped in front of her. He could see her eyes filling with tears. He bent down in front of her and whipped them from her eyes. "Don't cry, if you want to move back to Japan than we will." He kissed her lips.

"Hey you two-" Max started to say but he stopped when he saw them.

Hilary broke away blushed and Max chuckled at them. "Come on pizza just got here. Mel and Lily are holding Tyson and Daichi back as best as they can, so you two can get some pizza."

"Thanks Max." Hilary said and walked back inside the dojo followed by Tala. Max shut the door and followed them inside.

Once everyone had pizza Tyson and Diachi were allowed to have their pizza. Has they were eating Hilary watched her friends and smiled. Tala looked at Hilary and kissed her head and looked at his friends. "You guys, Hilary and I have an announcement."

Everyone looked at them.

Hilary swallowed her bite of pizza and smiled. "Tala and I are moving back to Japan."

Mariah squealed happily. "Yea!"

Kai looked at them and smiled. He stood up and left the room, taking out his cell phone.

"A businesses call, at this hour?" Max asked blinking at the doorway that Kai just pass though.

Hilary watched him and blinked, and went back to eating.

A few minutes later, he came back, and sat down. "Everything alright?" Spencer asked looking at Kai, who nodded.

"You guys' stuff will be here in a few days and brought to the mansion here in Japan."Kai said looking at them.

"Kai!" Hilary said looking at him.

Kai blinked at her. "It was the easiest way to get everything over here, and I haven't used the mansion here in a while."

Hilary huffed and leaned back and went on eating her pizza.

After they were done eating the teens started to decorate the tree after the lights, garland were all on, they put candy canes, balls, angels. And once everything was done Spencer picked Melanie so she could put the start on top.

"Alright kiddos, in front of the tree for a picture," Grandpa said coming in the room with a camera. The group blinked, at him. "Come on."

Everyone got up for the picture, and Grandpa set the timer for five seconds. "Grandpa, you get in the picture and I'll press the button." Stephanie said standing up from the ground.

Grandpa looked at her and sighed and walked over to stand next to Tyson. Stephanie went and looked at the screen and smiled and pressed the button. "Once it beeps were good!" Stephanie said and pressed the button, and hurried back to her place on the floor.

The picture was taken. Lily, Mariah, and Stephanie all rushed over to see what it looked like. "Alright, we're good!" Stephanie said turning off the camera.

Everyone did their own thing for the next few days Mariah and Ray were out most of the time, doing God only knows what.

Nadia was out with Kai, doing shopping for the girls.

Stephanie and Tyson were training under Grandpa's watchful eye.

Max and Melanie were helping their dad out at the Hobby Shop.

Daichi was doing things for Grandpa, while the Blitzkrieg Boys did their best to help out too... while they really were wrapping gifts for their girlfriends. Bryan had the hardest time to wrap Lily's because she was pretty much around him all the time other than when she went home.

It was now Christmas Eve and everyone was at the dojo, the girls minus Melanie wanted to watch a Christmas movie, so the group was watching 'A Christmas Carol'.

It was shortly after seven and half way through the movie a knock could be heard from the front door.

Tyson stood up and went to get it, seeing as Grandpa had gone out to visit some friends.

Ray paused the movie, and looked to the entryway trying to see him. "Hey Tyson, who is it?"

Tyson didn't answer, but came into the room with an arm load of gifts.

Max got up to help him. "Careful buddy!" and helped put them down.

Everyone started to get up to see who was here.

"Who is it?" Lily asked starting to the entryway.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Kai and Tala's eyes widened.

Kari jumped out in front of them wearing a Santa hat and a red knitted dress that went to her knees with black leggings.

"Kari!" Stephanie went and hugged her friend, so the two girls hugged. When they pulled away, Melanie went to see her.

"You told me you were staying in Scotland." Melanie had her arms over her chest waiting for an explanation.

"Well... You see... truth is I was _never_ in Scotland. Okay I was but I was there doing shopping, then I came to Japan with my boyfriend so he could see his family." Kari said smiling at her friends.

"Kari, Johnny _doesn't have_ family in Japan." Kai said looking at his younger sister who giggled at him.

"I got a wonderful gift for you, Kai." Kari said smiling and ignoring Kai, who only stared at her. "Come in now." The door slide open to a young brown haired boy with brown eyes.

"Hey there, Merry Christmas," Wyatt said smiling.

Kai just stared at him.

"Kai?" Kari asked and poked him.

"I think we shocked him." Wyatt said blinking at him.

"Why didn't you tell us you were dating Wyatt!" Hilary said going over to the girl.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Kari said in a sweet and innocent voice.

Nadia went over and kissed Kai on the cheek taking him out of shock.

"Well at least I know he will take care of you, and I trust him with you." Kai said looking at her then to Wyatt. "Please do take care of her. I really don't want her to date _that_ Scot"

Wyatt nodded.

"I say we chit-chat after the movie's done." Lily said smiling and went back to sit down.

Wyatt and Kari followed everyone back and sat down.

Tala felt a little awkward, his ex-girlfriend was there and his current girlfriend was next to him.

After the movie was done the girls got up leaving Hilary alone with the guys, Mariah went with them.

"So Wyatt is it? How long have you and Kari been going out?" Spencer asked looking at the brown haired boy.

Wyatt swallowed, and looked at Spencer, "Two months, on Tuesday."

"What how far have you gone?" Bryan asked looking at him.

"Not very far..."

"Boys, boys, stop it. He's a good guy." Hilary said looking at Bryan and Spencer.

Wyatt breathed somewhat easily and smiled at her, "Thank you, Hilary."

"If you hurt her in any way I'll be sure to make your death quick." Ian said looking at him.

Wyatt eeped.

Kai sighed and shook his head. "Ignore them." He said and stood up, "So where are you staying?"

"Kari was already talking with Mr. Granger about staying here, and he was alright with it." He said and stood up and went to get some more gifts and brought them back and put them under the tree.

Kai went to help him.

Hilary stood up and yawned. "I think I'll go to bed now, I'm tired."

Tala looked at her and nodded, and stood up and brought her down to the room she was staying in.

Everyone else got ready for bed too, and soon everyone was asleep, all but two Russians that was.

Tala was in the kitchen having a glass of water, he looked up when he heard footsteps. He saw Kari in a night dress, coming into the kitchen. She noticed him, and turned away. "Sorry Tala."

Tala sighed, he had to do this; he had to make things right between them. It just felt too wired now.

"Kari, it's okay." He stood up and went over to her. "Kari, I still love you, but as a sister. And if anyone ever hurts you or tries to hurt you, you know you can count on me to kill the bastard. I mean I know Kai would do the same thing and all. And if something is on your mind and you can't tell anyone, I'll be all ears when you need."

Kari smiled at him and hugged him. "I know I can always count on you. And I know you and Hilary will be wonderful parents to your baby."

Tala smiled and kissed her head, and then pulled away. "What are you doing out of bed anyways?"

"I wanted a drink of water."

"Well you better get it, because Santa won't come if you're awake."

Kari pouted. "You better get to bed too."

Tala smiled. "I'm heading to bed now." He said and left the kitchen.

Kari smiled after him. _'I have two wonderful big brothers.'_ She thought to herself as she had a small drink of water then went to bed.

In the morning everyone slowly woke up. Tala and Kai were already awake and in the kitchen with Mr. Granger having some coffee.

Everyone slowly made their way into the kitchen, but Hilary, Tyson and Daichi.

"Don't tell me Hilary is waking those two up." Kai said sighing.

Kari took a sip of her coffee, "I don't think so. Daichi is waiting for the bathroom and Hilary was throwing up."

"We didn't need to know that." Ian muttered under his breath.

Everyone was sitting at the table when Hilary and Tyson came into the room.

"Hey Hil, you okay?" Tala asked pulling a seat out for her.

"Fine now."

Tala nodded, and kissed her cheek.

Hilary had some tea and not coffee.

"Is it time to open gifts yet?" Daichi asked looking around the room.

"Not yet little dude, Ray and Mariah have something to say." Grandpa said looking at Daichi.

Everyone looked at Ray and Mariah.

Ray stood up and helped Mariah up. "We would like to invite everyone on October 5th this upcoming year to our wedding."

The room was silent, then. "Oh my God! YES!" Lily said standing up and hugged them both.

Hilary squealed, "As long as the baby is good then yes!" the girls aside from Melanie and Nadia were giggling.

"Congratulations." Kai said putting a hand on Ray's shoulder.

"Thanks." Ray said looking at him.

After a bit everyone went into the living room to open gifts. Wyatt handed each of the girls a white envelop.

Hilary opened up hers first then to Wyatt. "Get your ass over here right now."

Wyatt swallowed and walked over to Hilary, who pulled him into a hug.

The other girls open theirs up and they each gave him a hug.

"What is it?" Diachi asked blinking.

"The new spa that just opened! A free day pass! Wyatt this is too much!" Stephanie said looking at him, and he shook his head.

"Not at all, grandmother had wanted me to give day passes to all the girls that I knew..."

"That's very sweet." Stephanie said smiling and put it aside.

Everyone started to open their gifts. Hilary opened a small box, when she opened it. "Hilary would you marry me?" the box said, it sounded just like Tala. Everyone looked at her, then to Tala who scratched the back of his head.

"Tala..."

"Uh... Yes?"

"Did you have to even ask?"

"Yes?"

Hilary slapped him upside the head and then kissed him. "**Yes.**"

Tala cheered and pumped his fist in the air and kissed her again.

"Were getting married!"

The End

I do hope you all enjoyed this very long one-shot I did. This one here is 31 pages long in size 12 font in Times New Roman. I started this a few weeks back and I was hoping to get it done for Christmas and well where I live that will be tomorrow. I do hope everyone has a very Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays', and a wonderful New Year.

BTW did you like the twist with Wyatt? =D


End file.
